


Battle of Wits

by NonPlayerCharacter



Category: Be the Sea Dweller Lowblood, Homestuck
Genre: Flagrantly Non-Canonical, Gen, Pesterlog, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonPlayerCharacter/pseuds/NonPlayerCharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little thing I wrote a while ago, inspired by the Be The Sea Dweller Lowblood adventure on the MSPA forums.</p><p>For those who've read it, yes, this is basically a re-casting of Morpheus and Choronzon's battle of wits in the first volume of Niel Gaiman's <em>The Sandman</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of Wits

karkatVantas [KV] began trolling eridanAmpora [EA]

KV: YOU READY FOR THIS, LOWBLOOD?   
EA: Bring it, Advvisor.   
KV: I AM POUNCE DE LEON, PREY-STALKING, LETHAL PROWLER.   
EA: I am a Cavvalreaper, horsaroni-mounted, feoline-stabbing.  
KV: I AM TINKERBULL, HORSARONI-GORING, CAVALREAPER-THROWING.  
EA: I am spidermom, tinkerbull-consuming, eight legged.  
KV: I AM A MINI-GL'BGOLYB, SPIDERMOM-DEVOURING, POISON-BEAKED.  
EA: I am a musclebeast, Gl'bgolyb-crushing, heavvy-footed.  
KV: I AM THE MOBIUS DOUBLE REACHAROUND, BUTCHER, VIRUS, ALL-LIFE CURSING.  
EA: I am Alternia, space-floating, life nurturing.  
KV: I AM THE RECKONING, ALL-EXPLODING … PLANET-CREMATING.  
EA: I am the Univverse – all things encompassing, all life embracing.  
KV: I AM LRD ENGLISH, WEARER OF THE CAIRO OVERCOAT.  
KV: I AM THE DARK AT THE END OF EVERYTHING.  
KV: THE END OF UNIVERSES, GODS, WORLDS… OF EVERYTHING.  
KV: WHAT WILL YOU BE THEN, SCUMBLOOD?  
EA: I am hope.  
KV: WELL  
KV: WELL, THEN, I AM...  
KV: I AM...  
KV: FUCK  
KV: THIS ISN'T OVER, AMPORA  
EA: Wwhatever, Kar.

karkatVantas [KV] ceased trolling eridanAmpora [EA]


End file.
